Talon no More, Agreed to be a Whore
by knuxnbat
Summary: Ravess has been banished from Cyclonis, but before she goes, Dark Ace wants his way with her. Two Chaptered story
1. Chapter 1

Talon no More, Agreed to be a Whore

---------------------------------------------

"You're leaving?"

A dark voice rang out in the quiet hallways of the layer, taking Ravess out of her trance.

"Why are you asking me something you already know the answer to, Ace."

Ravess briefly turned to the dark corner of the hall and saw the slender, yet masculine outline of Cyclonis' right hand man.

"I just wanted to confirm it. The master has made quite a bold choice in kicking out her best shot."

Instead of receiving it as a comment, Ravess thought of it as a taunt. Jerking her head forward to head out of the door with her luggage, she growled lightly.

"Nobody asked you. It's that witch's loss."

Cringing at the insult the sharpshooter gave to his master, Dark Ace stepped out a little more. Ravess heard his feet hit the ground and due to the coldness of the hall, she could also feel his body warmth on her back. It felt comforting, especially at a time where she was being kicked out of the only home she knew. Ravess furrowed her brows and turned around, meeting the gaze of her follower.

"What."

"I don't appreciate you calling the master hurtful names."

Ravess had no time for this man's behaviour. She never noticed how alluring his scent was before. She turned around however and began her journey again to the outside Atmos.

"Kiss ass…"

Dark Ace couldn't help but smirk at that, and also at the fact that she was being eyed hungrily without even knowing it.

"I would rather be kissing someone else's ass right now,"

After a moment, Ravess caught on his implication and blushed madly, sharply turning around and glaring.

"What?!"

His throaty chuckle gave her a chill.

"Get over yourself Ravess. Hm…Ravess. You know, we never really spent any time together in your time here as a top Talon. Or for that matter had a real conversation. In fact, this is the first one that doesn't have to do with tactics and crystals."

"What are you getting at?"

Again, a smirk made its way onto the handsome face of Ace.

"Ravess, the perfectionist, the sharpshooter, someone who couldn't babysit Cyclonia for a day…"

Now Ravess understood. Dark Ace was just degrading her. This was all part of some game. He was trying to break her shell. She wouldn't crack.

"Shut up."

She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt a tear in her eye. Ravess was leaving everything she was, and she would miss it. Where would she go now? She turned again, determined to just head straight for the exit door without turning around to the man behind her. His constant interruptions where getting to her as he spoke again.

"The door's locked you know. I have the key,"

She wasn't going to turn.

"Than come open it."

After some silence and waiting, Ace spoke.

"I've got a better idea…"

There was a pause and small metal noises could be heard. Ravess guessed that he had reached in his pocket for the key.

"…why don't you come get it."

Ravess didn't allow it to get quiet, and as soon as he was done speaking, she shout out.

"Enough of this bull shit!"

"Easy there Rae, I wouldn't want to crack your shell…yet,"

Ravess grind her teeth at the nickname he gave her on the spot. As much as she hated to, the ex talon turned around, her brows furrowed and her lips in a frown. She saw Ace's cocky, cool grin with his hand on his hip and the other dangling to his side with the key. There had to be a catch, but putting down her luggage, Ravess walked towards the handsome creature nonetheless. She felt like a dog who desperately wanted a treat.

When she was about two feet away from Dark Ace, she demanded what she wanted.

"Give me the key, now."

Her directive ness gave him a shrill of excitement. Ace held out the key in front of her, his cocky smirk never leaving his face. This alone annoyed Ravess. As she cautiously extend her hand to the key, Dark Ace's fist closed tightly around it. She expected this kind of behaviour but it didn't make it okay.

"Fuck! Just give me the damn key!"

What he did next both shocked and embarrassed the magenta haired woman. Ace dropped the key into his pants.

"Relax Ravess, no one said I wasn't going to give you the key. I just told you to come get it."

Ravess' blush wasn't hidden well due to her light skin tone. She glared angrily and confusedly at the loyal man. His voice echoed into her ears again.

"Well…come get it!"

Even if she were to never see this man again, she still had to maintain her pride. In both excitement and embarrassment, Ravess unzipped Ace's pants and tried not to touch him too much. She bit her lip as the area between her legs bagan to moisten, as something of Dark Ace's began to harden. His husky, seductive voice didn't help matters.

"You know Ravess…"

Ace's hand began to run up along the sides of her arm.

"It's gonna be quiet around here without you're beautiful violin playing. I'm going to miss it."

Ravess finally got hold of the key, but her heart jumped to throat as Ace swiftly pushed her down on her knees, right again the wall and held her there, while pulling down his boxers just as quickly. Ravess opened her mind to speak, but Dark Ace only used it as an opportunity to shove his decent seven inch pride into her mouth.

"And I'm also going to miss this."

Ravess was sandwiched between the wall and Ace's body, but she managed to push her hands against his flat, rock hard abdomen. Thinking quickly again, Dark Ace grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head, looking down and seeing her cleavage and his dick in her mouth, making him pre a bit in Ravess' mouth.

Ravess gagged a little as the pre made its way down her throat. She tried to scream, but every time she did, her wrists were held dangerously tight, making her shut up. With a grunt of pleasure, Ace spoke in a low, hushed voice.

"Now I'll know what to do when I can't get you to shut up. I like things a _lot_ better this way."

Ravess felt his long hard shaft moving back and forth in her mouth. Her spit mixed in with his pre cum had made him slippery and easier to blow. He began to go faster and faster in her mouth, moans escaping the mouths of both participants. Dark ace growled and moaned erotically, turning on Ravess tenfold.

"Unh, s-suck harder!"

Ravess figured that if she was good with him, he would be satisfied sooner. And the sooner he was satisfied, the sooner she could leave. But did she want to leave? Why was she in such a hurry? It's not like she minded this. All it did was hurt her rep and pride, no big deal.

After a few more minutes of loud and soft moans and pants, Ravess could tell that Ace was about to cum. He was a lot sweatier now, but that alluring scent still stayed on him. Ace yelped and grabbed Ravess' head, pushing himself farther.

"Ah! Ravess!"

When he came, Ravess felt like she was going to gag. This was her first time doing anything like this. She pant as well as Dark Ace pulled out of her and she felt the grip on her wrists loosen and eventually fall. Ace spent a minute regaining himself and after that, he grinned and looked down at Ravess.

"My, I should've thought about doing this with you a long time ago."

"You sick, son of a bitch."

"Don't act like you didn't like that dear."

Ravess wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked around for the key. It had to be on the ground somewhere.

"Looking for this again?"

Ravess shrieked in annoyance as she saw her prize in the clutches of Dark Ace again.

"Enough! I played you're sick game, now give it to me!"

Ace chuckled and leaned down to the woman's level, caressing her face softly.

"You're forgetting something, Rae. I'm not a Sky Night, I don't play by the rules."

Grabbing her shoulders roughly, Dark Ace pressed his lips against the sharpshooters, tasting himself in her mouth. He was hard again and when he broke their kiss, Ravess was dark in the cheeks once more. Without warning, Ravess was yanked like some animal on a leash towards Dark Ace's bedroom.

---

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I have to go to sleep now. Tell me what you guys thought! This is my first ever Storm Hawks fanfiction. This couple isn't cannon, but I could see it work behind the scenes…or under covers, tehe.

Knuxnbat 12:57 AM


	2. See ya Later, Mater

See ya Later, Mater

-----------------------

Her sharp gasp only made Dark Ace want her more. When they reached his room, Ace flung the woman to his bed. It was a single bed with a blue, light blanket. His room was pretty empty besides his blades, his bed and a closet. Ravess knew she was strong. She hopped off of the bed onto her feet and felt for her bow on her back, but touched nothing. Dark Ace chuckled.

"Not so tough without you're bow, are you?"

With a swift punch to kick to his legs, Ravess smirked as she saw the fallen man on the ground. Dark Ace looked up and matched her smirk.

"Finally you're happy. As demonic as it looks, you're smile looks much more prettier on you than your scowl,"

Ravess blushed and her scowl returned. Ace took advantage of her off state and he grabbed her right leg pulling her so she was lying on the ground beside him. He moved his heavier, warmer body on top of hers.

"Ah! Ace! Get off of me! I'm gonna call…"

"Call who? You're dismissed, no body cares about your well being anymore love."

His lips took hers as he licked and sucked on the soft skin. Ace put his hands on Ravess' slim waist. After trying to retaliate, Ravess gave in. What was the point? She had no home, she had no motive. The girl gasped loudly into Dark Ace's mouth as he had stroked her in between her legs, right on her sweet spot. After hearing her reaction, Ace ran his middle finger across her spot again, going back and forth, causing Ravess to tighten her muscles. The talon was getting hornier and hornier with the sounds of pleasure coming out of Ravess' mouth. He slowly unzipped her pants and pulled them off, smirking at the lacy black panties she wore. Her inner thighs where a little moist and he bent down to kiss one, licking it as well to taste her love. Ravess had never felt so petrified and so good at the same time. She sighed as Dark Ace began to kiss her neck. He whispered four little words into the sharpshooter's ear that gave her a shock.

"But I still care."

His deep and sexy voice was enough to cause her core to pulsate in pleasure. Ravess yelped and held onto the man on top of her as he sharply inserted his middle finger into her vagina. It hurt her a little and it didn't fel good, until he went further in, touching her sweet spot. He wriggled his finger until he got a deel moan from her. She closed her eyes and held onto Ace's shoulders tighter. He was still busy kissing Ravess' body. Kinkily, Dark Ace licked the woman's cleavage with his long tongue. It made her a little cold but it felt so good. What he heard next surprised him.

"A-ace! Faster!"

Her voice was a bit of a hush but it was oh so passionate. Ace obliged and dipped in and out of her entrance faster and faster. Her juices left his fingers wet in the process and Ace could see that she was enjoying her self. With one hand, he began to undo her top. When he slid it off, his member got even harder, which was thought impossible. He smirked licking at her chin and lips. Ravess Yelled as she felt herself cum.

"Mmh,! A-ahh!"

Raves soaked the mans hand as she bit her bottom lip and pant lightly.

"F-fuck…"

"Mmh Ravess…"

Ace looked straight at the blushing woman's eyes and brought his soaked hands to his mouth, his tongue licking her up. This caused her to blush even deeper. Standing up, Ace took off his shirt, his chiselled abs and muscular arms and shoulders were exposed. He than took his pants off, leaving on his black boxers. His erection was clearly noticible thought.

Ace bend over and picked Ravess up bridal style and moved them both to the bed. On the way, Ravess lightly touched his strong body. She didn't understand her ex team mate. He threw her onto the bed and stood there. Ravess waited for him to do something but he just stood there with his hands on his sides, while she lay there, wanting more of him.

"You're turn Rae,"

"What?"

"You're turn."

She didn't like not understanding what things meant. After a little while though, she caught on and sat on the bed reaching out to his boxers for the second time today.

'_I'm letting him walk all over me, and I'm letting myself become a welcome mat!'_

She didn't care anymore what her thoughts had to say anymore. Ravess pulled off his boxers and gabbed hold of Ace's member, moving her grip back and forth, slow at first than at a fast pace, making him groan and moan. He grabbed her lithe shoulders and clenched his teeth.

After some time of moans, grunts and cries of pleasure, Dark Ace was ready explode.

"Unh! I-I'm…!"

Ravess stopped what she was doing, and smirked, making Ace hold in his pleasure.

"That's what you get for not giving me the key, Ace."

In rage and extreme horniness, Ace grabbed hold of her and lay her down on he back with force, opening her legs up. Rubbing her petals a few times to make sure she was properly lubricated, Ace mercilessly shoved her penis into her, hearing her scream and hold the sheets tightly.

"AHhh!"

"Unh! And that's what _you_ get for not letting me cum, Ravess!"

He pound and pound, shaking both the woman's body and the bed. He came into her quickly, dropping on top of Ravess as they both pant, out of breath. It seemed that Ace was up for another round, because he grabbed his woman's arms and dragged her to the wall, pushing her up on it. He sandwiched her again, putting himself inside of her tired aching body.

"AHh!A-ACE!"

Dark Ace inhaled her sweet scent, kissing her neck and going in and out of her at a fact pace.

"Mmh! That's it…Say my name…!"

Their moans and sounds of love clashed against their ears once more, bringing them to their second orgasms.

---

After an hour, Dark Ace and Ravess where both on his small bed, their backs pressed up against each other. Ravess looked beside her turning over and saw Ace's eyes closed. She looked at his back and saw a gash stretching from his right shoulder to his lower back. She remembered giving it to him. Her eyes caught sight of something of intrigue to her. There lay in Ace's pile of clothes, the key. The key which started this whole mess. It was Funny; maybe that key opened more than just doors.

After getting dressed and feeling soar, Ravess picked up the key and head out the door. She looked back once more to see Ace's vulnerable form on the bed one last time. When she turned her back, his voice rang out. He had a knack for doing that.

"You forgot your key."

She lift up her hand with the key to the door in it. She didn't bother turning around.

She almost gasped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. One hand made its way to hers. He put another key in her hand and leaned in to her neck, kissing it with such softness that she felt like melting. Her back was still him. He spoke.

"I know you have no where to go."

"So? What is this key to?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Ace rubbed her shoulders and continued to kiss her neck.

"My house. It's on Terra…"

Ravess finally turned around.

"You're telling me to live with _you?_"

"…Atmosia."

Ravess was taken aback.

"You live on Terra Atmosia?"

"I used to. Back when I was part of those Storm Hawks. No one lives there, no one will find you and I'm not welcome there. Perfect for you, my little damsel in distress."

Ravess looked at the key and than at Dark Ace. She turned to leave going down the hall.

"Thanks."

Dark Ace watched her leave. She load her skimmer with her luggage and started it. Since it was possibly the last time that they would ever see each other again, Ravess turned for the last time and smirked, riding off.

Ace sighed and plopped on his bed looking up at the ceiling. No more Ravess, No more music, no more perfect orders and no more love.

"Goodbye Ravess."

---

Well this is the last chapter! Kind of a sad way to start off a Friday morning, isn't it?

Please Read and Review!

Knuxnbat 1:01 AM


End file.
